


Eros and Psyche

by EAS1928, RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: He watches her, appreciating all her feminine charms.A collection of erotic tales about our favorite couple.





	1. Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> Racingheart and I decided to close out our PWP round robin and start this one. This one will be a little different in that it will be more sensual instead of just wham bam thank you ma'am.

He stood back and watched her as he chatted with a few of their neighbors. She was standing at the bar waiting for her drink, a glass of wine. She was wearing a blazer that accentuated her curves. Hillary turned slightly to the side to speak to someone. He swallowed as his eyes trailed down the mound of her breast down her flat stomach, she turned back to the bar he kept his visual appraisal the tiny waist which gave way to the flare of her hips and that ass that made his mouth water.

Hillary felt like she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder briefly and locked eyes with her husband. The overwhelming love and desire flowing through his gaze stole her breath. She turned back around to grab her wine, her mouth suddenly dry. She brought the glass up to her mouth and sipped. Hillary started to walk towards him. She licked her lips to remove any remaining liquid on them and stopped her movements when she saw the bob of his Adam’s apple. His crystal blue gaze boring into her deep blue one. The heat began to spread from her cheeks down, settling in the pit of her stomach before bursting into a white hot fire between her thighs.

Hillary reached the group, Bill never took his eyes off her. She looked away unable to maintain eye contact with him. She felt like he was peering into her soul, walking around her thoughts, uncovering all her deepest desires. “Hillary, I thought when you finished your wine we could head out. I have a meeting in the morning” she looked at him quickly and nodded before looking away again. They both knew he had no such meeting in the morning.

“Of course” Hillary turned the glass up and drained the contents. She heard him chuckle, that deep raspy throaty chuckle. Her nipples hardened against the inside of her bra, rubbing against the satin, sending shockwaves through her nerves.

The Clintons bid adieu to everyone. Bill guided her to their awaiting van by the elbow, helping her into the vehicle. He clasped her hand the entire ride to their house. His thumb slowly rubbed the top of her hand. She bit her bottom lip trying to still her ragged breaths.

They arrived home. Bill grabbed Hillary’s hand and led her to their bedroom. “Turn off your cellphone” he commanded once they were inside. She didn’t hesitate in fulfilling his command. Hillary pulled her phone out of her purse and turned it off. She dropped it back into the purse and then set the purse down on the arm chair in their bedroom. He pulled her to his body and hugged her tightly, kissing down the side of her face. She melted into his embrace. Bill swayed slightly, his large hand splayed against her back holding her to his body. “I want to love you. Can I do that?” she pulled back from him.

“You never have to ask. I’m yours, since the moment I first laid eyes on you” he took her face between his hands, dragging his lips slowly and softly across her. He stiffened them slightly and placed feathered kisses across her bottom lip, his tongue sneaking out occasionally to taste the sweetness of his girl.

Bill pulled away from her and took her hand, pulling her towards their bed. He stopped at the side of it, his fingers trailed up her arms, causing her to shiver and already tight nipples to become harder. He pushed her blazer off her arms and let it slide to the floor. Bill’s nimble fingers unbuttoned her shirt. He pulled the two pieces of fabric apart. He leaned in and smelled her neck, her perfume filling his nostrils. His tongue licked against her heated skin. She moaned, throwing her head to the side to give him better access to the expanse of her neck.  Her shirt joint her blazer on the floor. Bill went to his knees kissing her stomach, lovingly caressing the mostly faded scar from her C-section. His hands slowly moved down her legs, he caressed her ankles.

“Lift your foot” she did and he slipped her shoe off, repeating the motion with the other. Bill bent and kissed the top of her foot, moving up her ankle as his hands traveled to her waistband and unfastened her pants. He pushed them down her legs and lifting each leg to move them out of the way. Bill stood back up, towering over his petite wife. He tipped her chin up until she was looking into his eyes. “I love you with everything that I am” he leaned down and kissed her, starting slow and building, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Hillary’s fingers threaded into his hair. He pulled back, lifting her and then gently laying her back onto the bed. 

He slipped his shoes off and joined her on the bed. Hillary reached over and began to pull his polo shirt up. His hands on her stopped her.

“I want to see you” she breathed.

“You will, lay back” she laid against her pillows. Bill propped himself up on an elbow, hovering over her. His right hand laid flat against her thigh, the heat emanating from it soaking into her skin. He kissed her forehead. “So beautiful” he murmured as he placed gently kisses down the side of her face, along her jaw line until he reached her lips. His tongue brushed across her lips but he quickly moved on. She moved her hands to hook around his neck. Bill grabbed them and pinned them by her side. He shook his head no.

He hooked a finger underneath her left bra strap and slowly drew it down her arm. Bill kissed each inch of flesh that the strap traveled over. He lifted her arm and pulled it out of the strap, letting her left breast come free. Bill sucked a tight bud into his mouth, she arched off the bed and moaned. He let her nipple slip from his mouth. “I’ve always loved how sensitive your nipples are” he stated before sucking it back into his mouth. His hand cupped her breast and squeezed it lightly as he tongued her nipple. She squirmed, the heels of her feet digging into the mattress. He sat up and drew her other strap down and repeated his actions with his mouth, while placing the flat of his hand against her left nipple and applying pressure, between his mouth and hand she thought she’d die from an over load of pleasure.

“Sit up” she did as she was told and he unhooked her bra, pulling it away from her body and dropping it to the floor on the side of their bed. “Lay back down” Hillary laid back down, content to let him take control. He straddled her, she looked up at her husband of forty-one years, and to her it was like time stood still. He was still that devilishly handsome young man she met in the Yale library. She bit her bottom lip wanting to touch him, it was like he read her mind. Bill bent and kissed her softly, allowing her to thread her fingers through his thick hair. She loved his beautiful white hair not many were so lucky to not only have their hair still but to have gone such a glorious white. To her everything about him was perfect.

He felt her getting into the kiss, but he did not want to get carried away. He pulled away from her and settled back on his side, pulling her onto hers. He rubbed finger tips down her arm, leaving goose pimples in their wake. Her nipples hardened further, surprising her at how he continued to have such control over her body. His fingers traced her silhouette, the ebbs and flows of a body he loved so dearly. The high of her sides, the lows of her impossibly small waist, back up to the flare of her hips. She was exquisite, deeply feminine and his.

“I do think that it’s time for you to show a little skin my darling” her breathless whisper stirring his desire further. He pecked her lips and sat up but Hillary grabbed his arm. “Let me” he turned back around, she came to her knees in front of him. Her tiny fingers grabbed the hem of his polo and pulled it up. Bill reluctantly moved his hands from her thighs where they’d found refuge and raised his arms. She pulled the shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor with her own clothes. Hillary kissed his neck, his collarbone. Bill’s hands went back to her thighs and slid around until he was cupping her ass.

Her fingers slid down his stomach coming to rest at the waistband of his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans, her fingers slowly pulled the zipper down. Bill slid off the bed and let the jeans fall to the floor. She reached out to stroke him through his briefs but he shook his head no. He smirked at the cute pout that graced her features. “In due time my love” he gently laid her back on the bed. He moved lower on the bed and straddled her legs. Bill grabbed the sides of her underwear and tugged, Hillary lifted slightly to allow him to remove them. He pulled them down her shapely legs. Once they were off he didn’t immediately discard them, he brought the crotch to his nose and inhaled. “I’ve always loved your scent” she shivered at his words.

The panties were dropped to the floor to join the ever growing pile. His hands smoothed over her thighs, he let his fingers slide through the curls at the juncture. Bill bent and inhaled her womanly scent. His cock became impossibly hard, but he would ignore it, this was for her. “Open your legs for me baby” she parted her thighs, her glistening folds so delectable he wanted to cry. Bill closed his eyes and took a few breaths to steady his heart. His finger ran up her slit and she sucked in a breath.

He brought the shiny finger to his mouth and sucked it in, humming with delight as her sweetness coated his tongue. “Don’t you think that would be better straight from the source?”

“I’d bet you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Actually I’d love it” she bit her bottom lip and dropped her eyelids. He leaned forward, her eyes opened. He kissed her nose before pulling away. He began to trail his lips down her body until he reached her womanhood. He kissed her curls, her fingers raked through his hair. His tongue slipped between her folds, licking the top of her clit before he sucked a soft pliable lip into his mouth, his finger slid slowly into her depths. He felt her muscles flutter against his finger. He moved his finger slowly inside of her, her hips moved in tune with his movements.

“Please Billy” her voice pleaded. He knew what she wanted, but he wasn’t ready just yet. He slid another finger into her body she tightened around him. “I need you so badly baby. I need to feel you inside of me, please” her strangled plea went straight to his manhood. He licked her clit, splaying his hand across her stomach to keep her in place. Her leg came up and found harbor on his shoulder. She raked her fingers through his hair, her eyes closed tightly. Her breath came out in puffs tangled with moans. His tongue lapped up her quickly flowing nectar.

Bill licked the underside of her clit, he knew that she was most sensitive there. His hand continued to steady her as she bucked her hips. Her fingers dug into his scalp, he was thankful she didn’t keep long nails. His right hand softly caressed her inner thigh. He moved his eyes up until he caught a glimpse of her, the flushed skin, light sheen of sweat, her mouth slightly open, eyes closed tight was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. He felt a great sense of pride that he could make her feel this way, a goddess walking among mortals. He flattened his tongue against her clit and then sucked it between his lips. She screamed and pushed against his mouth, he rubbed her engorged g-spot and felt her essence flow over his fingers. Bill lazily lapped her as she shuddered from the exquisite pleasure. He moved his head to her inner thigh and nipped and sucked until a small red mark appeared. He raised up and began to slowly climb back up her body, kissing, nipping and sucking her soft creamy skin as he went. Leaving a trail of love bites. He dipped into her navel momentarily before his mouth continued its journey. He reached her breast and sucked a mound into his mouth she groaned the pleasure nearly too much for her nerve endings. He left another passion mark on her. He licked and nipped her collarbone.

“Don’t mark me” she stated with no conviction. She secretly loved for him to do just that. Hillary reached over and stroked him through his briefs. The front soaked with his excitement. “Take these off I want you.”

“You just had me doll” she shot him a warning look. He raised his hands in surrender. Hillary tugged at his briefs and he sat up to allow her to push them over his hips. Bill pulled them down and discarded them on the floor. She stroked his length, letting her thumb spread his wetness up and down his shift. He gently moved his hips in rhythm with her strokes. Hillary lifted up and he bent kissing her, his tongue slid into her mouth. She pulled him down closer.

“I need to be one with you” he would deny her no longer. Bill moved between her thighs, she reached down and guided him into her body, sighing with content as he joined their bodies and they started their familiar dance. He languidly moved within her, steady thrusts, hips moving in circles, he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head as his hips undulated against hers. Her leg came up high against his side, and wrapped around his back, causing him to slip into her heat deeper. Hillary threw her head back in ecstasy giving him complete access to the column of her neck, he wasted no time latching onto the unmarked skin, and leaving his calling card. He released her hands and she thread them through his hair once against. Their eyes locked, no spoken words were needed, their bodies said all that needed to be said. She bit her lip as the heat began to build. His pupils dilated she was sure hers were doing the same. With one final thrust they came together he pushed into her fully as he spilled his life force into her body, she sobbed his name as the pleasure burned all over.

Bill dropped his forehead against hers and they shared breaths. Their hearts thumped in their chest. He moved inside of her slowly until he softened and slipped out. She moaned in protest.

“I love you more than I can ever express to you” he kissed her forehead.

“I know you do and I hope that you know I love you just as much” he nodded before moving onto his back and pulling her on top of him. She settled her head against his chest and he rubbed down her back, further committing every inch of her to his memory.


	2. Midnight Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary leaves Bill a note in the Oval to join her for a Midnight Swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my writing partner for pushing me. This was a difficult write but I'm very pleased with the outcome.

Midnight Swim

 

Bill was already at the pool when she arrived. Soft moonlight dancing over his beautiful bare back and broad shoulders. He sat at edge of the pool, his feet resting on the first step allowing the lukewarm water to sooth some of the stresses of the day. He heard the door of the cabana close and his head immediately followed the sound. Hillary emerged wearing a short pink robe.

She took in the sight of him. The most powerful man in the world. “You got my note.”

His eyes slid over her. The way her hips swayed drove him mad. “I did.”

“You follow instructions really well.”

“Sometimes.” he held out his hand. “Depends on the intentions.”

She graciously accepted his hand as she moved to sit next to him. “Intention?” she questioned, dipping her feet down into the water. “I just wanted to steal some time with you.”

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“What else would there be?

“I know that look, darlin’, you’re up to something.”

“I’m _up_ to absolutely nothing.”

He stood up and descended the steps, submerging the lower half of himself in water. “Come on in, baby, the water’s fine.”

So, he thought he was going to take the lead. Hillary smiled as she rose to her feet. She untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders letting the wisp of silk hit the patio. And there she stood a nude goddess before him. Intoxicating curves, smooth porcelain skin, silky golden blonde hair. The epitome of beauty and grace.

Oh-so slowly she made her way down the steps, water seeming to part at her request as she made her way inside and then rushing to her body and hugging it tightly the further she descended. She took his breath. And then again it wasn’t a difficult task for her.

“Don’t tease me, darlin’.” his hand reached out for the curve of her hip and the space between them evaporated.

“I’m not.” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m all yours.” she pulled him down for a kiss, her soft lips gently caressing against his. “Always. All you have to do is ask.”

He groaned out in appreciation. She had the ability to turn him on with mere words. And the underlying promise he knew she would follow through on. “You’re _killing_ me, you know that?” his grin was positively devious. “Stripping down and swimming naked in the White House pool. You’re such a naughty girl.”

“Oh, you love it.”

His fingers skimmed her hips. “But what if the service catches us?”

“It certainly won’t be the first time.” her hands disappeared under the water, untying his swimming trunks. “And I’m positive it won’t be the last.”

“You invited me out here for a swim.” he pulled away from her, swimming toward the opposite end of the pool to where the water was deeper, well over her head.

Hillary caught up to him and pulled him to her, her back resting against the pool. “Now that’s being a tease.”

He pressed her up against the wall of the pool, her legs immediately wrapping around him. “I thought we were playing a little cat and mouse.”

“I’ve caught my prey then.”

His hand gripped the edge of the pool behind her. “Now that you’ve caught me, my little seductress, what are you going to do with me?"

“All sorts of fun things.” she arched her back against the pool, her hips pushing into his. “Unless you have any objections.”

“Dear, God.” he breathed out. “You really are going to be the death of me.”

“Oh, yeah?” she rocked her hips against his. “How so?”

His left hand gripped her thigh. “Hillary.” his voice was low and raspy. Almost desperate. “Oh, _Christ_ , I want you.”

Hillary licked her lips in anticipation of absolutely devouring him. “Care to venture into the cabana with me?”

/////

Her body was still damp from the pool. Water dripping from her hair and running down her breasts making her nipples tighten under the cool liquid. The low light practically making her glisten before his eyes. She was the vision of sultry and sexy. Her entire body was built for loving and being loved in return.

He was positively weak in the knees. He need to touch her. To feel her skin against his. “Come over here.”

“No.” the words deviously slipped from her parted lips.

“No?”

“You come over here.”

He did not have to be told twice. Almost immediately he was standing before her practically panting in response. He reached out to touch her but she caught his hand in hers.

“Patience, Mr. President.”

Bill groaned in protest. “This is torture.”

“This is pleasure.” she untied his swim trunks and lowered herself before him, sliding the wet fabric down his thighs and letting it hit the tile floor. She peered up at him under thick, dark, mascara coated lashes. His eyes were closed, his head slightly tilted back. She smiled to herself and pressed a kiss to his thigh. And then again above his belly button. The center of his chest. Right above his clavicle. His head lulled forward and her lips connected with the five o’clock shadow right below his jawline scratching against her full, soft, lips.

He damn near growled. Her body was rubbing ever so slightly against his. The rise of her nipples brushed against him, the flare of her hips. Everything about her touch set his nerve endings on fire. And he had enough, his large hand splayed across her back, forcefully pulling her into him. “Stop teasing.”

“I always follow through.” her hand wrapped around his arousal, catching him off guard. He drew in a ragged breath, his hips bucking forward into her hand. “Don’t I?”

Bill closed his eyes and swallowed hard in attempt to calm himself. But just as he was getting his arousal under control he felt her hands pushing against the planes of his chest. “Hillary.” it was almost a warning.

She smiled up at him, wickedly, her eyes dancing. “Shut up.” She shoved him rather hard until he stumbled backwards, the back of his legs hitting the round lounger and falling back onto it.

“You little vixen.” he grabbed at her waist but she was much too quick. “Payback is…”

“Delicious?”

Bill licked his lips as his eyes traveled up over her body, drinking in every inch of her. His hands reached out for her again. “Come here, darlin’.”

Hillary finally relented, allowing his strong hands to grip her hips and pull her down on top of him, tumbling him backwards. “Better?”

He flipped them over in one swift motion, settling himself between impossibly smooth thighs. “Mmm.” he sighed. “Almost perfect.”

She gazed up at him. “Just almost?” she asked. “What would make it perfect?”

“Being inside you.”

“You’ve taken the lead.”

“Indeed, I have.”

His fingers stroked her inner thigh stopping at the dark marking just a few inches from the apex of her thighs. He caressed it with the tip of his finger. Just seeing the faded ink with a ‘W’ etched into her silky skin was still enough to push him over the edge from aroused to insane.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes locking with her darker ones. Fire reflected. She was his. Permanently marked. One that had faded a little over the years but one that would never completely go away. He took a ragged breath. The need to be inside her was overwhelming.

“Hillary, I need to….”

“I’m yours.” she whispered again and again.

His impossibly hard cock pressed inside her wet heat, decadently filling her and deliciously stretching her as he slowly slid deep within her. His guttural groans tangled with her sharp intake of breath.

“Oh, God!” she whimpered. And he hadn’t even started moving within her.

Long, slow, drawn out thrusts that had him pulling completely out before sliding back in had her bucking her hips against his. “No, nice and slow.” His large hand pushed down on her hip, stilling her as he continued his torturous pace.

Her inner thighs tightened against his hips. “Bill, please.” her hands moved down his back, short nails scratching up and down before she grabbed his ass, pulling him harder into her.

Bill pressed his weight down directly on top of her. His hands caught her roaming ones by the wrist, bring them up and over her head. His body stretched out over hers, he trapped both of her wrists in one large elegant hand. He resumed his slow pace, her body struggling against him. Her back arched, her hips rolling against his creating a burning sensation that set his entire body on fire.

His mouth opened no sound came out. The way his body responded to hers was overwhelmingly erotic. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest with every movement. The site of her situated beneath him radiant and sensual his name pouring from her lips was enough to send him over the edge.

“You’re incredible.” he rasped. “You feel incredible.” his thrust became quicker, more shallow and she moaned loudly. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Her body grew wetter, tighter, around him. “I want to touch you.” she told him. “Please, I _need_ to touch you.”

Her wrists were released and her warm hands immediately started roaming her body. Running over his back, the damp skin between his shoulder blades. “Mmm, baby, so good.”

“I love you.” he said. “I love you so much.”

“Please, _please_ , don’t stop.” there was a need in her voice, a desire to be fulfilled.

Their bodies moved together in tandem, pushing and pulling and thrusting and writhing. A raw, intimate dance that neither one of them ever wanted to end.

Her body struggled her drive for climax becoming so overwhelming she had no other choice but to give into him into his body’s maddening desire to bring her to completion. She fought it off, whimpering and writhing beneath him until it was no longer possible. She came, her breathing hitched and her entire body arched beneath him and stilled. His name pouring from her throat in desperate sobs.

“Oh, God, Hillary!”

Her body pulled him in deeper and milked absolutely everything from him, her hips rocking against his. He felt incredibly heavy and spent, collapsing against her in absolute exhaustion.

She pressed a kiss to his temple. “I love you.”

He burrowed his head into her neck. He couldn’t even form a coherent thought, much less a sentence.

Hillary smiled in victory. God, how she loved him with everything she had.

 

 

-Finished


	3. Helping Hand

He stood in the mirror and stared at himself. Bill ran his hands down his face, feeling the wrinkles underneath his fingers. He sighed as he looked at his white hair. Bill lightly ran his fingers over the scar running down his chest. He laid his hand over his heart and was relieved that he could still feel the gently thudding underneath his fingertips. He wondered when he’d gotten so old. He blew out a breath and moved away from the mirror, but not before he buttoned his shirt up. He hadn’t told Hillary but he’d gotten the clear to resume all activities over a week ago. He knew what she’d be expecting, it had been a long nine weeks, but he just wasn’t ready, physically he was ready, he was always ready. Emotionally was another story. 

“Bill, are you ready?” Hillary appeared in the doorway of their bedroom. He was going for a check up, but he’d already had a private conversation with his doctor.

“Yes sweetie I’m ready” he walked out of the bedroom behind her. They loaded into their van for the long ride to the city. Hillary surreptitiously looked at him as they rode into the city. She was concerned about him, he seemed distant.

They arrived at the office building where his surgeon worked. They rode up to his office in the service elevator.  Bill was still unusually quiet. The visit with the doctor went well. He was progressing beautifully, but both his and the doctor’s evasiveness about when he would be cleared to return to normal activities was bothersome. She thought Bill would have been chomping at the bit to get back to his normal routine.

Hillary didn’t press the issue, at least not in Bill’s presence. She made a mental note to contact the doctor after they’d left. The ride back to their home was again met with silence. She tried to make small talk but his short answers gave away he didn’t want to talk.

Once they were back home Hillary went to her office and immediately called his doctor’s office. She was immediately sent to his doctor who tried to evade her once again.

“Tell me the truth, is he ok because I’m getting worried” he knew that Bill wanted to hide the info from Hillary but he couldn’t worry her unnecessarily. He told her that Bill had been cleared to resume all his normal activities. Her first reaction was joy, but then reality crashed in and she realized he didn’t want her to know. She hung up the phone and her immediate reaction was to confront him, but she took a deep breath and instead decided to do something else.

<><><><><><><> 

Hillary couldn’t keep the smirk off her face. It was usually him that surprised her, but she had the surprise this time. He’d wanted to go into New York, but she convinced him to stay near home. She didn’t want to tire him out with the trip into the city. Hillary looked at her watch and then grabbed her phone. She tapped out a quick message before joining Bill at the bar. He handed her a glass of white wine while he sipped on a ginger ale.

“I’m going to be ready to go soon” she said after taking a sip of her wine. He nodded but then turned and started talking to a neighbor. Once she finished her drink she interjected and they left the bar. Bill entered their house and deposited his jacket on the sofa and slid out of his shoes. Hillary grabbed his hand and he looked at her confused. “Come” she smiled at him and he followed her to their bedroom. His eyes went wide when he saw the bedroom bathed in candlelight.

“Hillary, what is this?” she was momentarily deterred at his annoyed tone.

“I just want you to relax” he eyed her suspiciously.

“Hillary, I can’t …whatever you’re planning” her face fell but then she decided to change tactics. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards the bathroom. It was also bathed in candlelight, the tub filled with his favorite bath bomb sitting on the side. She walked over to the tub and picked it up.

“Do you want to do the honors?” she smiled at him and he couldn’t help but to smile back. He took the bomb in his hand and dropped it in the water, the simple fizzy sound and changing colors always caught their attention. Hillary turned to him and ran her hands over his shoulders down his arms. She moved to the bottom of his sweater and began to pull it up. Bill kept his arms by his side. She stared at him, questions in her eyes. He sighed mentally and lifted his arms allowing her to pull his sweater up and over his head. Hillary pulled the shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it, then pushed it off his shoulders. He couldn’t meet her gaze, he felt embarrassed about the angry red scar now marring his skin. She traced the scar with her finger lightly, and then leaned in and kissed it making him feel emotional. “I love you so much and I’m so thankful you made it” she said looking into his eyes.

His eyes glazed over and shined with unshed tears. Hillary tipped his chin up, she kissed his lips softly. Her hands trailed down his torso until she reached his waistband. She slowly pulled his belt out of his pants loops and then pulled the buckle apart. Hillary’s small hands unbuttoned his pants and slowly drew down the zipper her knuckles dragging across the bulge now present in his pants. Bill held his breath, nervous about whether his body would respond accordingly.

His pants slid to the floor and he stepped out of them, leaving him only in his briefs. “I’m suddenly feeling under dressed” he tried to lighten the mood. He tentatively reached out to her and pulled her close, his lips skimmed hers. Hillary stepped out of his embrace, she hooked her finger into the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down. His semi-hard penis sprang free, he scrunched his face up. He wasn’t happy with his bodies slow response. Hillary went to her knees and kissed his thighs. Her things lightly scratched down his hips. She ran a finger down his length and he blew out a breath in relief as he felt himself harden fully. Hillary continued to place feather light kisses on his thighs, careful to miss his hardness. She stood up slowly.

“Let me help you into the tub” she grabbed his hand.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” he asked concerned.

“Of course,” he took her hand and stepped into the large deep tub. She reached over and turned the jets on before standing back up. Hillary unbuttoned her shirt, his eyes glued to her every move. The shirt was open, her black lace bra peeking out from underneath. He wanted to reach out and move the shirt out of the way so he could get a better look. She unfastened her pants and let them slide down her shapely legs, the matching lace panties could be seen and he felt himself throb.

“Sweets please” he groaned. She grinned at his strained words. Hillary removed her shirt and stood only in her bra and panties. He couldn’t take it anymore. He reached out and grabbed her thigh, pulling her closer. His hand creeped up her thigh coming dangerously close to her heated center. She batted his hand away and stepped back.

Hillary reached behind her and unhooked her bra he held his breath as he anticipated her breast being revealed. The bra fell away from her large breast revealing taut nipples. She let it fall to the floor before she pulled her underwear down, the neat brown triangle of curls gave way to large glistening lips. She moved towards the tub and he sat back but she shook her head. “Sit up” his brow quirked up before he did as she asked. Hillary stepped into the tub and moved behind him. Bill moved back against his wife, he could feel the heat between her thighs and hard nipples rubbing against his back. She smoothed her hand against his forehead and he let his head fall back onto her shoulder. She kissed the side of his face. “Just relax” she murmured against the side of his face.

He let his eyes flutter closed as the jets of the warm water relaxed him. She ran her hand up and down his chest, coming closer every time to his hardened length. He licked his lips in anticipation of feeling her touch him. She removed her hands from him and reached to the side. “Sit up” he did and she ran the sponge down his back, the smell of vanilla body wash filling the room. She lovingly washed him and then rinsed his back off. Hillary slid around him and settled on her knees in front of him. He gripped her thighs. She repeated the motion and ran the sponge down his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. She leaned in and kissed his lips. He pulled her trying to get her closer but she shook her head. She continued to wash him. She sat back and grabbed his leg trailing the sponge down his long leg and then down the other. He was now painfully hard. She crawled back towards him and straddled his legs she felt him brushing her opening, his hips jutting forward trying to bring them together. Hillary climbed off him and stood, offering her hand to him.

He stood and she climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying him off once he stepped out. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom once he was dry. He followed her quietly, anticipating what was next, but nervous.

“Lay down” again he didn’t question her. He lay on the bed flat on his back. Hillary climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. She leaned down and kissed his lips, over his jaw and down his neck. She continued down his body, licking his nipples slowly. He sucked in a breath. Her hand slid down his body, gripping him lightly, his hips pushed against her hand. Hillary’s lips slid down his body until she reached his penis. She trailed her tongue from his base to his tip, his eyes shut tightly at the exquisite pleasure.  She swirled her tongue around his tip, collecting the pre-cum before sucking him into her mouth and moving down his length.

“Hill sweetie” his voice was strangled.  She let him slide from her mouth before climbing back up his body. He sat up and she knew he wanted to be on top, but she was going to remain in control.

“Let me take care of you” she stated before lifting slightly, she positioned him at her entrance and slid down slowly. His eyes closed, his mouth became slack. She rocked her hips against him.  His hands moved to her thighs, his eyes opened and locked with hers. Hillary moved up until he nearly left her body and then moved back down slowly. She clenched her walls against him, Bill bit his bottom lip trying to hold on. He felt his body betraying him. “It’s ok sweetie, let go” she spoke softly to him.

“I want to pleasure you” he’d never been the selfish type. He always wanted her to have pleasure.

“Your pleasure is my pleasure” his eyes dropped and she knew he felt ashamed. Hillary leaned forward and kissed him. “Look at me” she asked softly. His eyes met hers briefly before dropping again. “I love you, but you need this and I want you to have it” she sat back up and resumed her movements. His hips pushed against hers. She placed her hand on his chest lightly, careful not to push too hard on his scar. Despite her wanting to take care of him she started to feel the familiar stirrings within her core. She closed her eyes as she moved against him, her movement picking up speed. She swirled her hips and the heat flared inside of her.

“Yes baby, I want you to cum for me” he gripped her hips tighter knowing that she could have pleasure as well. He pushed into her, angling his penis to brush her g-spot. He was quickly losing his control. He was hanging on by a thread and he knew one more flutter of her walls would take him over the edge. Bill slipped a finger between her lips and pushed against her bundle she tightened around him and threw her head back as the exquisite fire consumed her. Every nerve cried out in pleasure. She slammed down onto him and he held her as he pushed into her and found his release. His voice crying her name out over and over again. She sagged against him, laying her head in the crook of his neck, kissing the sweat covered skin. Hillary placed her hand over his heart and was relieved to feel the steady beating under her fingertips. He covered her hand with his own and moved his head until he could kiss her forehead. “I love you more than I love anything in this world” he murmured. She swallowed down her emotions before moving off him. He hated to lose the contact. Bill moved onto his side and pulled her close, their legs intertwining.  

They lay staring into one another’s eyes, their breaths washing over the other. Her hand ran up and down his back. “Did you like your surprise?” he chuckled throwing his head back and she took the opportunity to kiss his Adam’s apple.

“Do you have to ask?” She just smiled as he pulled her closer and they relaxed into each other’s embrace.


End file.
